


Morning Lovin'

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Marvel [17]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28439922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: As requested by anonymous: SAM DOES NOT GET ENOUGH LOVE !!! GIVE US SOME LOVING SMUT
Relationships: Sam Wilson & Reader, Sam Wilson & You, Sam Wilson/Reader, Sam Wilson/You
Series: Marvel [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083149
Kudos: 21





	Morning Lovin'

You stirred from your slumber when you felt gentle kisses pepper your back, neck, and shoulders. You groaned, trying to scoot away from the contact so you could sleep more. But the arms holding you would not slacken. 

“Stay here,” the voice of your boyfriend grumbled behind you. 

“Only if you quit bothering me. I’m trying to sleep,” you grumble back.

Your boyfriend scoffs, “I’m just trying to give you some morning lovin’.”

“Well can you do it after I’m well rested? You wore me out last night.”

“Oh I did, did I?” you could hear the smugness in his tone as he pulls you in closer, grinding his morning wood against your ass.

You rolled over to face your boyfriend, “Samuel Thomas Wilson, you can’t possibly be horny after all the rounds we did last night?!”

He shrugs, “Can’t help it, babe. You’re just too good.” he leans in capturing his lips with his, pulling you close so that you could actually feel how hard he is right now. 

He continues to kiss your lips fervently while grinding into you, his hands going down to your ass, kneading the flesh and delivering a muttered slap underneath the blankets. 

You pull away gasping, a slight frown, “I really wanted to sleep in today.”

He nodded, “And you will. After this,” he rolls you back so that he’s hovering over you. His lips were on you once more and his hips grinding down on you. 

You moaned into the kiss, into his touch, because, let’s face it, your man is irresistable. 

He sat back pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it to the side, his boxers eventually joining them. Your night dress was added to the pile along with your own underwear. Sam was now on his back and you straddled his crotch. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Sam whispered in admiration as his hands ran up your body to cup your breasts, “Goddamn, my girl’s a goddess.”

You giggled as you leaned down to kiss him again. Your own hands went to his cock, wrapping your fingers around his shaft. You giggle again when Sam let’s out a pleasurable “Fuck!”

You proceeded to climb off his lap and lay beside his legs, your mouth hovering over his dick in your hands, “You want my mouth on you, Sammy?”

He nods, “Fuck yes, baby girl. Lemme feel that pretty mouth. C’mon.”

Your tongue peaks out, teasing his swollen head, collecting the precum that’s leaking from his slit. His head falls back as your mouth eventually lowers onto him. One hand cups his balls while the other strokes the base of his cock as your head bobs up and down the shaft. 

“Fuck yes, baby. Atta girl. Oh shit!” he licks his lips at the sinful sight before him, his neck craning to get a good look at you. As you take him deeper into your throat, he throws his head back against the pillow, eyes shut tight, “Holy fuck, Y/N!” he cries out. 

You hollow your cheeks as you pick up the pace. You even your breathing through your nose. Your eyes flutter up, meeting the brown ones of your lover. They’re barely open, honestly. He’s too consumed by the warmth of your mouth around his dick. You love seeing him like this, in absolute, pleasurable bliss. 

His hand grabs your shoulder, gripping it, “Baby, I’m close. Gonna cum. Fuck! Fuck!” at the last second, you pulled away, completely dropping him from your mouth and hands. He looks at you with wild eyes, “Why’d you stop woman?!”

You chuckled as you crawled over to him, “’Cause I can.” your straddled his lap like before, your hands on his chest and his on your waist.

“You’re mean, ya know that? Like, really mean.”

You rolled your eyes, “Says the guy who woke me up just to fuck.”

“This ain’t fucking! We’re making love!” 

Your snorted, “Hardly.”

He points a finger at you, “Now you listen here, missy-” 

You slap his hand away, “Shut up.” you then take his cock and slide onto his with ease. Sam groans and you look at him with a smirk, “Were you saying something, Sammy?”

He shakes his head, “Nope. Not uh. Was I saying something? I don’t think I was saying something.”

You laughed as you began to ride him, you leaning forward to kiss his lips, “I love you, you dork.”

He smiles at you and presses a chaste kiss to you, “Feelings’ mutual, sweetheart.” one hand leaves your waist as it begins to rub circles along your clit. 

You sigh at the feeling, your face nuzzling into his neck as you continue to ride him, “So good, baby.”

“I know,” he says with confidence.

You pinch his side, “Asshole.” to which he just laughs. He then keeps you still and begins to thrust up into you, the sound of skin slapping against skin fills the room. 

Your nails dig into Sam’s shoulders as you whine, “I’m close, baby. Oh fuck, Sammy!”

“I gotcha, baby. I’m right behind ya. C’mon, lemme feel you cum. Give it to me, sweetheart.” 

You let out a whine and continued to mumble out his name as your body topples over the edge of pleasure, succumbing to it. 

Sam grunts at the pain of your hold on him plus the feeling of your walls clamping down onto him as you cum, “Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!” he moans as he continues to thrust up into you, his cum painting your walls. 

You feel him filling you up and groan, “Oh God, Sam. Fillin’ me up so good!”

He pushes you back far enough so he could kiss you. His kisses peppering your lips and jaw and cheek, wherever they could reach. When he’s through, his legs fall limp against the bed and you’re laying there just as still.

His hands go to your back, softly rubbing nonsensical shapes into your skin. He kisses your head and mumbles, “Mornin’, baby.” 

You roll off him and back to your side of the bed, groaning, “Now that that’s done. Can I go back to sleep now?”

Sam snickers as he pats your head, “Yeah, sweetness. I’ll have food for ya when you wake up.”

You softly smile as your eyes flutter close, “Yay,” you mumble, “Love you.”

He kisses your cheek and mumbles back, “Love you too,” before sliding out of bed to shower. 


End file.
